Those Eyes
by Anukis-san
Summary: This isn't exsactly angsty... or poetryish... but anyways: Naruto begins to think about how every times he looks there are eyes of hate starring back at him except for the eyes of Sasuke... how does he really feel towards him?


Uh... this is just a short fic. ^.^ I was gonna acutally make it will how I felt about the world but then I turned it into Naruto talking about how the world seems to look at him since I knew people wouldn't care about my point of view and Naruto's so much cuter anywho : 3!!  
  
Please R&R or my fat obese vampire monkey will eat you.  
  
Disclaimer: ......... *bursts out in tears*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were using those eyes again.  
  
Nothing could add up to what those eyes did to him. They tore his insides to shreds. Those eyes... killed him. Maybe it wasn't visible, but one- thousand knives had been stabbed into him every time he had been looked at with 'those' eyes. Maybe he wasn't perfect, like Sasuke. But was that enough reason to hate someone? Naruto's blue eyes stung. Tears were forming. He couldn't help but hate those eyes. Every time he walked down the street, he couldn't look at one individual person. He couldn't look into those eyes. Those eyes that were so full of hate and malice.  
  
What the hell had he done to them?  
  
Sure he held a fox demon within him but... was that really Naruto's fault?  
  
He cringed again, trying to keep facing the ground so that those eyes wouldn't fall upon him. Even if he couldn't see the faces around him, he could feel eyes burning into him. To his soul and shredding him apart again. His whole body tightened.  
  
Damn them. He was only human. He didn't want to be hated. In truth, he only wanted to be loved. But even love could not be found. Sure he had.... some friends at least. Like Iruka and Kakashi... and Sakura... and Lee... and Shikamaru... and Sasuke. At least he had them. But that wasn't enough. He could still feel his heart pounding.... crying out for something more. Love? But didn't his friends provide the only love he needed? Wasn't that enough?  
  
Naruto clutched his chest and sped up, desperate to get to his house before he burst out in tears. This was too much. Why did he have to become so emotional now? Wait.  
  
'Don't you dare cry... dobe.' He could hear Sasuke's voice in the back of his head.  
  
Naruto smiled slightly.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
An unlikely friendship had formed between the two boys. Sasuke was, to Naruto's surprise, a huge support. Even if Sasuke and Naruto did almost constantly brawl... they were like brothers... in a way. As cheesy as it sounded, it was true. They were there for each other, in good or bad times. Naruto felt his heart pounding harder.  
  
He had been thinking about Sasuke more often and when he thought of Sasuke he felt so different than when he thought of Iruka or Kakashi or Sakura.  
  
Why was Sasuke so special? Why did they seem to... fit?  
  
Naruto reached his house and quickly ran up to his apartment. Slamming the door behind him he leaned against the door. His head was back, he was panting hard.  
  
...Sasuke...  
  
Naruto shuddered and slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, knees tightly against his chest and arms rapped around his shins. He buried his head into his knees and sighed. He wanted to feel Sasuke's embrace. He knew it was...wrong to say the least but...  
  
Naruto...  
  
Did he love Sasuke?  
  
Maybe... maybe Sasuke was just a way to escape from those eyes.  
  
Sasuke had never truly looked at Naruto with those eyes. Sasuke at the least had always saved Naruto from the brink of death. But Naruto didn't... love Sasuke did he?  
  
Naruto felt the tears again. Why where they there? The tears. They wouldn't stop. Emotion swirled within Naruto. Loving another man was wrong. But yet, yes. Naruto truly loved Sasuke.  
  
He truly loved him.  
  
His sanctuary from the cold, dark eyes of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short ya... I know. But I've got to go to my karate class soon. SO there : P!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Anukis 


End file.
